1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for providing a user interface (UI) animation, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for translating between an animation, to which physical rules are applied (hereinafter, referred to as ‘physics animation’), and an animation, to which physical rules are not applied (hereinafter, referred to as ‘non-physics animation’), and/or simultaneously displaying both the physics animation and the non-physics animation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various techniques have been developed to enhance user experience when users use an application. For example, one of the various techniques is to apply an animation to a user interface. In particular, various attempts have been made to apply physical rules to UI animations. In such animations, to which physical rules are applied, it is possible to realistically and naturally represent a UI, but it is difficult to sufficiently control a plurality of UI objects in order to represent a desired UI animation.
That is, it is very difficult to reflect the location or state of each of UI objects based on physical rules in order to represent a desired UI animation. Even if the location and/or state of each of the UI objects are reflected based on physical rules, computational complexity increases, thus degrading system performance. Thus, when a UI animation is considered in terms of efficiency and aspects of realistic and natural representation, the UI animation should be divided into physical elements and non-physical elements. A physical element may coexist with a non-physical element, and translating between a physical element and a non-physical element should be performed naturally, if needed.